


Things must go on

by Torchwhomolly



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: A gift to my favourite Fangirl, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, MAAN, Much Ado About Nothing, She will recognize herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwhomolly/pseuds/Torchwhomolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't take it anymore, it had to stop, for her sake. But would he let her go ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things must go on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Outerspaceduncegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerspaceduncegirl/gifts).



> Okay so this was supposed to be a gift for a great friend and writer. I didn't really think I would post it but here we go, hope you will enjoy it.

They all had huge smiles on their face. Claps and whistles were so loud, it was almost the only thing they could hear. The play had been amazing. They had had so much fun but everything must have an end, as sad as it was.   
It had been their last performance tonight, and behind all those happy smiles, was hiding a spark of sadness. Their last show. The last time she had been able to kiss him in public. The last time she had said those three little words out loud and had heard him saying them back even if he wasn't saying them to her, not really. And this was killing her. Of course there was this... thing between them since Doctor Who but it wasn't about love, well... at least not for him. He had his wife for that. But Catherine didn't want anybody else. How could she ? 

She sighed, heading to her dress room. She couldn't take it anymore, it had to stop, for her sake. She tied up her room thinking about all the good moments they had shared during the play. It would be the only thing she would have now, good memories.   
A knock on her door cut her out of her thoughts. She wasn't supprised when she found David behind the door, a daft smile on his face. How could he be more predictible ? 

"Hey, I think we should celebrate our success. We could go back to the hotel, order some champain and strawberries. What do you think ?" He said as he closed the door behind him, stepping in the room.   
"Hum... I'm tired... I.... I think I'm just gonna crash on my sofa and sleep until tomorow" She replied, looking at the suddenly verry intresting floor. How could be an old red carpet that intresting ?   
" Cath, what's wrong ?" he asked, worried, trying to take her in his arms. She pushed him away.   
" I can't do this anymore"   
"What ?" he asked confused.   
"This. Us. Whatever it is, I can't do it anymore."   
" Why ?" his voice filling with pain.   
" Because I love you" she snapped. David's mouth fell open. Speechless, are we ?   
"I love you and you don't and it's killing me. I can't do it anymore ! I can't be the other woman. I was never good at casual, I should have known better. I think we should stop before anybody else end up hurt" she continued, tears running down her face. She took her bag and left without looking back. If she had, she would have seend David's tears matching her own. 

 

***

 

Sat on her sofa, she wanted to cry until oblivion. Cover held under her chin, a bottle of wine in her right hand. She didn't even like drinking but nothing was to good to stop the pain. She knew she had made the right decision but it didn't make it any painless. Again a loud knock pn her front door interrupted her. She walked reluctantly to the door. She opened it without looking in the hatch, maybe she should have.   
Here was standing David, red and teary eyes. 

" I love you Cath. I'm sorry. please don't leave me" he said before she could even open her mouth.   
Well... That was unexpected. She was speechless but a genuine grin illuminated her face.   
" I love nothing in the world so well as you" He continued, his own smile matching hers.   
"What ? Aren't you gonna burst out giggling ? I have to say that I'm a little dissapointed here." He laughed.   
"Shut up, and kiss me you dunce" she replied, pulling him into her flat. 

Let me tell you that he was more than happy to oblige.   
Their situation wasn't perfect but at least they were in love.   
Things must go on.


End file.
